$ -\dfrac{4}{4} + 160\% + \dfrac{1}{5} = $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -1$ $ 160\% = \dfrac{160}{100} = 1.6 $ $ \dfrac{1}{5} = 0.2$ Now we have: $ -1 + 1.6 + 0.2 = {?} $ $ -1 + 1.6 + 0.2 = 0.8 $